


Happily Ever After

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Royalty Week [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, JJ and Isabella's Kids, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: In the fairy tales, happily ever after comes after a wedding, right?  Isabella disagrees about whose wedding it comes after, though.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Royalty Week Day 7: Happily Ever After

Isabella tried as hard as she could, but she couldn’t help it. The tears just would not stop. JJ’s arm around her didn’t help a bit. She leaned against his shoulder. “I’m so ridiculous, I know. I’m sorry if I’m embarrassing you.”

JJ kissed her temple. “You’re not embarrassing me a bit. Emilie, on the other hand… you might be embarrassing her.”

Isabella gave a soft chuckle. “Well, isn’t that what a mother is for? I’m so proud of her.”

“You did all the work putting this marriage together, Belle,” JJ said. “Granted, you’ve had a lot of practice.”

Isabella had. JJ had tried to help with the first two, but after that, he stayed out of Isabella’s way while she did the research and negotiations for their seven remaining children’s marriages. JJ had never objected to the arrangements she made, and only one of their kids had been problematic. Even then, it wasn’t Stephanie or Vadim who were the problem, it was Vadim’s father Yuri. For the most part, he was better now, but he still had an irrational hate for JJ.

One reason that Isabella was so emotional today was that it was hard to get all the family together. Six of the nine kids were scattered across the world, soon to be seven. Emilie would be moving to Japan to be with her new wife. There were grandchildren Isabella hadn’t seen in person since they were babies! The previous three weddings, one of the kids or their wives had been too pregnant to come. This time, Sophie and Zacharie’s wife Pilar were both pregnant, but neither were close to their due date, so everyone was able to come. Having everyone together was very nice. It might not happen again for years. Emilie was the youngest child, and the oldest grandchild was eleven.

It was something for Isabella to be proud of. Nine children, all married off and active in work to benefit Canada and their spouses’ countries, six out of the nine with children of their own. Isabella’s work as a mother was done. She could relax and enjoy her work as a queen and a grandmother instead.

In the old stories, the wedding was the part where the stories finished up with “and they lived happily ever after.” Isabella disagreed with that. Her wedding to JJ had been amazing and fairy-tale and she had no complaints about it, but it hardly felt like the end of anything. Now, with her children grown and settled and living good lives… this is where Isabella felt she earned her happily ever after.


End file.
